Getting Serious: Lost Chapter
by gettsr
Summary: Here's the smutty chapter from Getting Serious. I didn't want to dirty up that fic but I just couldn't help myself. Feel free to place this between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. Or read it on it's own. Enjoy. Let me know whether you enjoy it or whatnot in a review. It helps.


A/N: Here's the smutty chapter from Getting Serious. I didn't want to dirty up that fic but I just couldn't help myself. Feel free to place this between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. Or read it on it's own. Enjoy. Let me know whether you enjoy it or whatnot in a review. It helps.

Sian slammed Sophie against the bed, her knees caved against the side of the bed. She sat forcefully grabbing Sian's thighs. She pulled her between her legs leading her skirt to ride up. Sian moaned as Sophie kissed her mid-riff. She began unbuttoning her shirt slowly. Sophie looked up into Sian's face.

Sian's eyes were dark with desire, her mouth panting. Sophie remembered the first time that she had seen that look on her lovers face. She knew that it was only for her. There was no way that any bloke made her look that way.

"I've missed seeing this" Sophie whispered huskily as she peppered kisses onto her toned belly. She rubbed Sian's hips slowly. It was one of Sian's sensitive spots.

"I thought you'd miss my face more" Sian said.

Sophie moved to unbutton Sian's jeans. She slowly pulled down the zipper with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah but this spot is only mine" Sophie whispered as she pulled down Sian's pants. Her hands went instantly to cup Sian's ass. It was more amazing than ever. Sophie's breath hitched. She couldn't believe that she was here.

Sophie had nearly pulled Sian's clothes off out on the beach. She had wanted her touch so badly once Sian's lips crashed into hers. Suddenly Sian's hands had been all over her body. Sophie instantly pulled Sian on top of her. Moving her lips down Sian's jaw, then her neck with teeth. She was intent on reclaiming every inch of Sian's body as hers. And she didn't care if it was a public beach.

Sian grabbed her wrists as she reached to unbutton the older girls top.

"Not here" she whispered.

"Sian…" Sophie groaned brushing her lips against the girl's ear.

"I want to fuck you so hard that every time a bloke touches you all you can think about is me" Sophie whispered. She looked directly into Sian's eyes.

"Soph, that's all I ever think about every time a bloke touches me," Sian said.

Their lips came together in a searing passionate kiss that only broke for want of air.

Sian cleared her throat. "I know a place we can go," she said as she got up. Smoothing out her clothes as she pulled Sophie up.

As they had driven over to the motel Sophie hadn't dared to even look Sian in the face. She was positive that Sian's face was so full of need that Sophie wouldn't have been able to hold herself back. It had been so long since they had been so close. Even before the wedding, they had purposely held back thinking that it would make their honeymoon night amazing. Unfortunately there had been no honeymoon.

Sophie listened to Sian charm the hotel clerk into giving them a room. God she was so beautiful. When she wanted something all she had to do was flash that smile of hers and Sian could have anything. Sophie had seen her work her magic to get her way enough times. Particularly on Sophie. It always worked.

So here they were. And Sophie knew exactly how she wanted this to play out.

Sophie pulled Sian down on top of her. They gasped as their chests collided. Sophie rolled Sian onto her back. She pushed off Sian's top and reached behind her unclasping the woman's bra. She pulled it off and tossed it across the room. Sophie had always had a thing for breasts. Specifically this girl's. Her lips went directly to Sian's nipples. Circling them with her tongue she was emboldened by Sian's screams. She ripped off the girl's panties in one swift motion; Sian raising her legs in the air to help Sophie out.

"God Soph. I need you to touch me. Now" Sian begged desperately.

Sophie trailed her hand down Sian's stomach. She swept lightly along Sian wet folds.

"Oh Soph" Sian moaned incredibly.

"You're so wet" Sophie whispered. She brushed up against Sian's clit. Sian grinded her hips up in response to Sophie's touch.

"Always for you babe" Sian moaned.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked. She needed Sian to say it.

"Fuck me Sophie. Hard" Sian demanded between breaths.

Sophie slipped her fingers in forcefully. Sian's whole body shuddered. Sophie buried her head above Sian's shoulder. She felt her fingers being clenched by Sian's walls. It was the most amazing feeling. Knowing that Sophie was causing it all.

She pushed harder as she felt Sian's walls start to flutter.

"Oh god" Sian screamed. Sophie felt her ex-girlfriend cum as she continued to pump her fingers into her.

"You…Are…Amazing" Sian said exasperatedly grasping Sophie's head on both sides. She pulled Sophie towards her lips. The kiss was forceful, full of want and desire.

"You're turn" Sian said as she turned Sophie around onto her own back.

Sian started discarding Sophie's clothes as quickly as she could. It was like dealing with a caged animal as Sian moved her way down Sophie's body. Sophie knew exactly where Sian was headed. Her heart was nearly bursting out of her chest. She couldn't control herself. Sophie was letting herself come undone.

Sian worked her way down Sophie's body trailing her tongue downwards. She reached Sophie's bundle of nerves. She felt Sian's fingers grace lightly over her center. Her breath hitched. Instantly grabbing at Sian's head, she begged her not to stop.

Her mind was a blur as Sian flattened her tongue against Sophie's nub. She stroked it languidly, then quicker. Sophie pushed her hips up grinding into the other girl's face. She could not think of anything except what was happening between her legs. One hand grasped her own breast; the other was entrenched in Sian's hair. She could feel the tension beginning to build.

"Now…I need you inside me…" Sophie panted.

Sian shoved her fingers into Sophie's center. First one finger, then two. She kept licking Sophie's clit as quickly as she was slamming her fingers into her body. Sophie was screaming Sian's name along with several other words that were not for children. It pushed Sian on even further.

Soon after Sophie burst and her whole body juddered. Sophie saw stars behind her eyes. It was beyond.

"Blimey" Sophie exclaimed as her body and emotions recovered. Sian made her way back up Sophie, capturing her lips. Sophie could taste herself on Sian's lips and it was spellbinding. Sian sighed as Sophie dropped her head against the pillow.


End file.
